


Mr...Stark?

by BWolf_20



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashed Tony Stark, Defeat, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Tony Stark, Mentioned Past Character Death, Pain, Sad Ending, Tony in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: The Iron soldier had no idea why the young man he fought against seemed familiar. He was an enemy of Hydra of course, yet something was stirring within him the longer he considered the kid. Then the kid called out to him with a certain name. The Iron soldier had no idea who Mr. Stark was.





	Mr...Stark?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see a lot of Hydra Tony Stark fics :( The ones I've followed have been incomplete ones while others deal with pairings I'm not particularly fond of. In this case, I've never seen one with Peter Parker having some kind of confrontation with a brainwashed Tony. I think the Homecoming movie inspired me a little.

The darkly clad solider followed the guards as they dragged the young invader between them ahead of him. If he had to be honest, he was rather impressed by the fact that the small hero was still alive, though barely. The red and blue suit was torn badly in various places which allowed the rising bruises and cuts to show easily on his skin. The Iron solider, as he had been deemed, could not help but observe the work he’d done on him during their fight. Rarely did he bother to take in the amount of damage he’d done to someone since his opponents were nothing but unrecognizable bodies by the time he was done with them. There had never been any point to seeing just how powerful the serum made him. What mattered was that his handler was pleased with his accomplishments.

He raised his eyes to the young lad’s face which was now mask-less. Light brown hair rested over a bloodied brow. He moaned softly and coughed up blood that added to the amount on his chin. The kid should be dead, but he wasn’t because he was special. He’d been fast and gifted with a power that gave him great strength, and allowed him to swing around on webs. But of course in the end it hadn’t been enough. It really shouldn’t have been. The Iron soldier bowed his head as he thought back to their battle. This kid had thought it was smart to sneak in to put a stop to their plans. He was too young. He didn’t compare to the Avengers that would wreak havoc every now and then. He was just a kid. 

He lifted his hand and made a fist through the silver and black armor that coated it. He really didn’t want to think that he’d been holding back his own strength when dealing with the invader, just because he was a kid. It didn’t matter the age. Anyone who was willing to harm Hydra's goals was an enemy, and it was his job to do his part in stopping that.

So why couldn’t he stop looking at the kid’s face? Normally he wouldn’t bat an eye at anyone he terminated or held captive. It did not matter who they were. He was the gun of Hydra, meant to assassinate enemies and protect their leader.

“Good work soldier.”

The Iron soldier gave a slight nod as his handler clapped him on the shoulder. That would be the only amount of emotion he’d ever express. 

“This is one less freak we have to deal with.”

The Iron soldier kept his eyes on the _freak_. He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t look away.

The guards dragged him into a gray room with a chair in the center and a two-way mirror across from it on the wall. The Iron solider naturally took the position of a sentry as he settled in a corner of the room with his arms behind his back, awaiting orders.

“Tie the little bastard in the chair,” his handler ordered the guards. 

For good measure, one of the guards punched the kid in the gut. It made his handler smile. The Iron soldier didn’t know why, but it bothered him when the kid doubled over with an anguished cry. 

Once the kid was securely tied down, the guards stepped back, and his handler stepped forward. He placed a finger under the kid’s chin and rose it so they could look into one another’s eyes.

“You’re a tough fighter, I’ll give you that. But not enough to make a difference.”

The kid spat blood before replying.

“Just…let me…catch my breath…or maybe, yeah…didn’t think this through…enough.”

The Iron solider stared. He had had to listen to his taunts during the fight and hadn’t thought much about them. The Avengers had been the same when he went a round or two with them. However, hearing his words now, which seemed to be an odd attempt at making light of the situation, was doing something to him. Before, they had just been words. It had just been a voice that didn’t matter, but with the kid so broken…

“Iron soldier.” He straightened up at once, immediately pushing aside whatever was trying to come over him. “Remove your helmet. I think it’s high time one of these freaks gets a rude awakening.”

The soldier thought it was an odd request, but he followed the order without question as he’d done every time. He caught the look of mild confusion from the kid before he reached up and unclasped his silvery head piece that kept his identity perfectly secret from everyone.

When his helmet was in his hands, he locked onto the kid again, and found himself confused by the look of horror. 

“Oh god. Mr. Stark?”

The Iron solider just stared at him. He didn’t know who this Mr. Stark was or why the kid was confusing him with said man.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t…understand. Why are you…what did they do to you?”

“Mr. Stark?” his handler asked, seemingly just as confused as he was. “There is no Mr. Stark here. Only Iron soldier.”

The kid was shaking his head.

“No. You…you turned him into that.” The Iron soldier furrowed his brow as rage seemed to be coursing through him. “You brainwashed him!”

“We have encouraged him to see the light,” his handler answered calmly. “He fights for us now, and he’s doing a marvelous job at it. You no doubt recall the spinal fracture he gave to your captain friend.”

The kid’s face turned a little green, and again the Iron soldier felt something odd sway in him. The mention of the captain was a nice distraction. He did recall the satisfying crack that sounded in the air during one of their most vicious battles. 

“And let’s not forget the crash of War Machine,” his handler added. He turned to the Iron soldier with a satisfactory smile. “I particularly enjoyed the way our guy smashed his fist into the side of his skull. No more iron men to worry about on that team.”

Oddly enough, the mention of War Machine was doing something to the Iron soldier as well, which was a first. The man in the armor had been nothing to him up to this point. If he thought about it long enough, he was sure he could pull the man’s real name to the forefront of his mind. The name started with an R.

“I should really let him finish you off,” his handler continued as he turned back to the kid. “I was amazed you even survived those blows, and now, I believe you might be of use to us. How would you like to work alongside our Iron soldier? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you fighting alongside a man who looked an awful lot like him.”

The young invader was already shaking his head which didn’t surprise the Iron soldier. There had always been a handful of stubborn men who refused to join Hydra.

“No…I’ll never join Hydra. Doesn’t matter what you…do to me.”

His handler just chuckled.

“We can give you no choice of course.”

The kid flinched, and that something that the Iron soldier was feeling, increased. The kid locked eyes with him again, this time looking desperate.

“Please Mr. Stark! You have to snap out of it! This isn’t you!”

His handler chuckled while the Iron solider frowned slightly. Why was he addressing him as Mr. Stark? He tried to recall if he’d ever encountered any such person during his missions. To his surprise, he did recall hearing the name tossed around only briefly. And he could’ve sworn his handler had yelled it at him once. But, he wasn’t sure.

“Mr. Stark! Please! It’s me Peter! You remember.” 

Who was Peter anyway? Why would he care?

“You were, asking me to be an Avenger remember.” He dropped his head a little as the faintest smile graced his face. “I wasn’t yet ready to go there, but, I, I never stopped trying to…be a great hero, like you.”

That something in the Iron soldier grew just a little. 

“Please Mr. Stark. You have to remember! You’re an Avenger! You’re not Hydra! You’re not-”

Before he could finish, a guard had punched him in the face.

“That’s enough of that,” said his handler before he leaned in close to his ear. “Why don’t you sit here and think about your options, and think about the choice your old friend has made. It’s done wonders for him, and would definitely do wonders for you. You could be a great hero, by joining our cause.”

“Not happening. I’m…getting outta here, and I’m taking Mr. Stark with me.”

His handler just chuckled before turning on his heel. The Iron soldier stared at the kid as their eyes met once more. For some reason, he felt that he had looked at him long before now.

“Don’t worry Mr. Stark. I’ll save you,” he promised. This only earned him another punch.

The Iron soldier did not respond, and that nagging feeling within him only worsened. 

“Come Iron soldier,” his handler called. 

For once he did not directly follow the order, and he wasn’t sure why. He was somehow, momentarily captivated by this kid; this insignificant kid that should be lucky to be alive. The kid was definitely crazy to think he was somehow this Stark person, but there was something about him that made him pleased he hadn’t killed him. In fact, he actually hoped the kid would join their cause so they could fight together.

“I said come, Iron soldier.”

The tone was heavy with ice, and the soldier knew he had screwed up. There was no excuse for not following the order the first time. 

As the Iron soldier obediently followed behind his handler, he could not help looking back over his shoulder at the kid. Were those tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared back at him?

“Iron soldier,” his handler stated once the door to the room was shut. The Iron soldier’s façade fell blank. “I’m sensing some cracks in your behavior. Perhaps another trip to the chair will help.”

The Iron soldier refused to grimace at that. The chair was not a good time, but it had been there to help him when he’d been confused about who he really was and where his place lied. If his handler thought he needed the chair, then he needed it. Perhaps it would cure him of the odd feelings the young invader had stirred within him. 

 

When he found himself sitting in that dreaded chair, the kid’s cry came to his mind once more. 

_Mr. Stark!...Please Mr. Stark!...You have to remember! Mr. Stark...MR. STARK!_

“Mm…Mr. Stark?” he mumbled, uncertainly. His handler swerved around from the control panel.

“What was that?” he asked icily. 

The Iron soldier looked at him as he remembered smiling at the kid, but somehow that was a long time ago. 

“Am I…Mr. Stark?” he asked quietly. His handler had always been good to him, so he would certainly straighten this out. But after thinking on it a little longer, he realized he was starting to straighten it out for himself. “I’m…I’m…”

He could sense a first name; one beginning with a T. 

Before he could grasp it, he was screaming as an agonizing surge coursed through his brain. A minute later, the name was forgotten again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this inspires a few more brainwashed/Hydra Tony fics


End file.
